Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diaphragm-type miniaturized oxygen electrode, more particularly, to a miniaturized oxygen electrode useful for many applications including a measurement of the dissolved oxygen concentration of a solution, to an electrolyte composition suitable for forming the sensing site of the miniaturized oxygen electrode, and to a process of mass-producing miniaturized oxygen electrodes having a uniform quality.
An oxygen electrode is very useful for measuring the dissolved oxygen concentration in many fields. For example, oxygen electrodes are used in the field of water control, the BOD (Biochemical Oxygen Demand) in water is measured, and in the fermentation and brewing field, the dissolved oxygen concentration of a fermentation tank or fermenter is measured, to ensure an efficient fermentation of alcohol, etc.
An oxygen electrode can be combined with an enzyme to form a biosensor or an enzyme electrode to be used for measuring the concentration of sugar, vitamins, etc. For example, an oxygen electrode can be combined with glucose oxidase to measure the concentration of glucose or grape sugar. This utilizes a phenomenon in which glucose is oxidized by the dissolved oxygen with the aid of a catalytic action of glucose oxidase to form gluconolactone, with a resulting reduction of the dissolved oxygen amount diffusing into an oxygen electrode.
In addition to the measurement of the dissolved oxygen concentration of a solution, an oxygen electrode can be advantageously used for controlling the oxygen concentration of a gas phase For example, a reduction of the ambient oxygen concentration to below 18% causes a dangerous oxygen deficiency, and in medical-care equipment, such as oxygen inhalation and gas anesthetization, the oxygen concentration of a gas used must be strictly controlled.
The oxygen electrode is thus very advantageously used in many fields, including environmental instrumentation, the fermentation industry, clinical care, and industrial hygiene.